


The Art of Butchery

by youlooklikepan



Series: Gawain and the Green Knight challenge [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikepan/pseuds/youlooklikepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that, Merlin, is how you dress a stag."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Butchery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermitknut's Gawain and the Green Knight drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt:   
> Its hind legs prised apart   
> they slit the fleshy flaps,   
> then cleave and quickly start   
> to break it down its back.

"And that, Merlin, is how you properly dress a stag."

Arthur had to admit that the vaguely green shade Merlin had slowly been turning as he'd butchered the animal was worrying, but what kind of servant, and a prince's servant at that, couldn't dress a kill? It wasn't like he was any other use on a hunt, what with him scaring off prey or cowering behind a tree like a girl when things got dangerous. "Even you should be able to manage this."

And if Merlin's reply lacked any of his usual spirit, Arthur would just pretend not to notice.


End file.
